


Ethereal Angels and Bad Influences

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alliteration, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, I love there is an alliteration tag, In Character, M/M, Out of Character, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Niles tries to do the right thing so of course it goes wrong.  Subaki is upset, with Niles, with his family, with life in general.And I know "alliteral" isn't a word but it makes me laugh.This might get a second part that will change the rating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual pairing. I normally have Subaki and Hinata. But these were both my "husbands" and their dynamic is fun. I tried not to totally cover up Niles' issues but I just can't make him as dark as some other's have. So here's my lighter version.

Niles slipped easily from shadow to shadow, following the cloaked figure through the mostly deserted streets. The few who caught a glimpse of him as he was moving did their best to avoid eye contact with the pale man sporting an eye patch. But the hour kept contact to a minimum. It was getting late. Most of the townsfolk were already safely home, having their safe meals, talking to their safe children, getting ready for their safe beds. 

Prince Leo's retainer struggled to suppress his habitual disdain that threatened to creep in... these people who would never know what he and his companions did to protect them, the injuries both mental and physical they suffered on their behalf. He knew that Prince Leo would scold him for those thoughts but he couldn’t help it. His experience was that for every kind person, there were three ‘righteous souls’ that spit on those less fortunate than themselves. 

Dismissing that train of thought as pointless for the moment, the adventurer focused back on the chase. Based on where they were, he knew exactly where the man was headed. This would be the third time this week. Something was obviously troubling the cloaked figure. 

Niles counted to five before following his quarry into ‘The Gallivanting Goat’, the only tavern within riding distance from the camp. He slipped through the door and into the dim interior, sliding back to shadows. The few servers that saw him immediately averted their eyes. They knew him well enough to know that if he didn’t want to be seen, they should oblige him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subaki threw back his hood as he took a seat near the door of the tavern. The week had been long and rough. The whims of war appeared to be blowing against his people with some significant losses recently. Loss was not something the ginger sky knight dealt with well. It was less than….well, you know.

A server bustled by, setting an uncorked bottle of wine and a glass in front of him without a word. Subaki sighed and reached for the bottle, filling his glass. This was becoming too much of a habit if they treated him like a ‘regular’ now. What would his parents say about that? He could hear them now. They would probably go on and on about how he was going to turn out a drunk like his disowned uncle, bringing shame upon the family name, and so on and so on. 

Swirling the rosy liquid around, he downed the glass in three gulps. The vintage was vile as always but the best the town had to offer without raiding private collections. He refilled the glass again and took a look around the room. It was the usual mix of local farmers, shopkeepers, and a smattering of lower ranked army officers. Subaki made note of any that he recognized, in case he needed to follow up with them later over their behavior (or his, he supposed). But, even with a few familiar faces, he didn’t see the one he was absolutely *not* looking for. 

“Figures…” he thought, throwing back the second glass. 

Feeling the warmth start to emanate from the pit of his empty stomach, he leaned back and poured a third glass as he waved down the server for some food. Slowly sipping his latest glass, Subaki caught a small motion off to his side. He quickly schooled the smirk that tried to cross his face back in line, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“I see you haunt only the best establishments as always, Sir Scoundrel.” 

Niles stepped out of the dark corner behind him.  
“The better to see you, my beautiful flyer.”

That brought a frown to the sky knight’s face.  
“So you say. But I haven’t seen a trace of you for a few weeks. What dark hole have you been hiding in?”

“Nothing so deep that I can’t crawl out to buy you a drink. Is this a bad time?”

Subaki sat in silence for a full minute before gesturing to the seat beside him. Niles sat down and a server appeared immediately with a second glass and bottle before beating a quick retreat. 

Niles poured himself a drink and looked at the other man over the top of his glass. The knight pointedly looked the other direction. He could see Subaki wasn’t going to make it easy for him tonight. Clearing his throat, he decided for the direct approach.

“What’s troubling that perfect mind of yours? This sulking seems a little out of character. Where’s the proud warrior I love to entice?”

Subaki’s jaw tensed, as if he was biting back a remark. He finished his glass and reached for the wine. Before he could pick it up, a calloused hand encircled his on the top of the bottle while the other took the bottle out of his hand.

“Let me get that for you.” 

Subaki made a half-hearted effort to get his hand back but Niles held on, his palm resting on the back as his fingers curled into Subaki’s palm. The sky knight gave up and accepted the drink. He leaned back in his chair and finally looked at Niles.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to get away. The camp was too crowded and noisy.”

NIles’ eyebrow twitched with a skeptical look as he turned to survey the bustling tavern, including several “gentlemen” at the bar who were singing a half-remembered bawdy song. He reached over to play with a loose strand of reddish hair dangling across Subaki’s cheek, twisting it through his fingers gently.

“I find that hard to believe. You’ve been haunting this place lately. A solitary, sullen spirit skulking through the shadowy streets.”

Subaki heaved a deep sigh.  
“You and alliteration. Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” 

Niles laughed, deep and husky.  
“I never miss an opportunity for most *anything*, fly boy. You, of all people, should know that.””

Frowning, Subaki yank his hand free and not-so-lightly smacked Niles’ hand away from his face and hair.  
“Hands off, outlaw! I have a reputation to uphold and fraternizing in a tavern will only tarnish it.”

Niles raised his hands in submission. He settled back in his chair, fixing the increasingly uncomfortable knight with a searching gaze from his single good eye. A few patrons turned towards the raised voice but when no fight broke out, they went back to their own cups. The server scooted by, dropping off Subaki’s food order before retreating from the tension at the table. He started to push it away as his appetite was now gone but the slight swimming in his head reminded him that he was now multiple glasses into the evening but hadn’t eaten since noon. 

NIles watched the other man eat, trying to discern what was so obviously bothering him. He was angry, that much was clear. Doubtful that one lost battle would be enough for this mood. Battles went back and forth. Sometimes they won, sometimes they lost. Niles heard his companion once say that victors of a battle are at the whims of the gods while the victor of a war is determined by the heart of men. That didn’t sound like someone who was going to fret for long. 

He’d heard no gossip about Subaki, which wasn’t unusual. The Pegasus rider’s reputation was as spotless as his steed. Niles wondered if there might be blackmail involved. That might explain his earlier rebuke. If someone was messing with his Hoshidan, Niles would soon make them regret every poisoned word. 

But no, that didn’t sound like Subaki. The fiery yet proper red-head couldn’t be blackmailed. He would consider caving in under a criminal’s threats to be more demeaning than *anything* they could have on him. He’d rather fall on his own sword than let anyone profit from his misdeeds. So, blackmail was out.

All at once, it hit him. There was only one reason for the sky knight to be so upset and it was the very reason Niles had stayed away from him lately. He kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Niles turned his attention back to the man next to him. 

Subaki finished eating and pushed the remaining food away. That would have to do because if he ate another bite, it would not be residing in his stomach for long. Taking a quick glimpse sideways, he noticed Niles watching him with a carefully blank expression. 

“May I help you?” he asked sarcastically.

Niles picked up his glass and took a long slow drink. Setting it down on the table, he leveled his gaze on Subaki.

“So, how *is* your family these days? Some just left, I hear.”

Subaki’s grip on his glass tightened almost imperceptibly, confirming NIles’ guess.

“My father and sister left the day before yesterday as I’m sure you already know.”

“How is everyone back home? Well, I hope?”

Subaki finished his drink and gently set the glass on the table before turning to face the other man. His jaw clenched as he struggled to maintain control but quickly, the angry words began to spill out. 

“Father had some ideas on how to run the war better he wanted me to pass on to my princess. He also wanted to check whether I’d disgraced the family name yet. He’s convinced it’s just a matter of time. Between the last few battles not going our way and the… rumors… of me ‘fraternizing’ with Nohrian undesirables, he and my sister were prepared for an intervention if necessary. Apparently only hours of lecturing me on my responsibilities to the royal family and nitpicking my work will keep me from being a shameful disappointment. A disappointment! Me! I just… I just...”

Subaki threw his hands in the air and sat back. Sadness, frustration, and anger flitted across his face as the alcohol finally loosened his tongue and emotions. Why did his family have to be this way? Why couldn’t they see how hard he tried? Why did every word of pride come wrapped around a criticism? He worked and trained ceaselessly. He watched every word that came out of his mouth, every move he made, to make sure it met their exacting standards. And Naga forbid, if he ever slipped, somehow his parents heard about it like they had spies watching him. It was exhausting. 

And now...now that he’d thought there was a safe place, an outlet to help keep his sanity, he had failed him. Subaki looked back at Niles, a bitter glint in his eyes, but when he spoke, his voice filled with melancholic softness. 

“Where were you?” 

Niles gestured vaguely.  
“Well, my ethereal angel, I…”

Subaki cut him off angrily.  
“No! None of that. No flattery or double entendres. Just why. Why did you leave me to face them alone? You *knew*! You knew I was dreading it!”

Niles’ heart sank at the look. He started to reach out again but caught himself, setting his hands back in his lap. He wasn’t sure his touch would be welcome now or ever again. Another mess caused by him. He thought carefully about his next words.

“I thought it would be easier for you. You repeatedly hinted that I would be an *uncomfortable* presence for your family. You never said you wanted me to leave but I didn’t want to put you in the difficult position of asking me to go. Maybe, if I wasn’t around, they might leave you alone about me...about us. That…wasn’t what you wanted, was it?”

Subaki looked at the floor. Had it been? It did keep the topic from coming up too much. When his father would ask about the rumors, Subaki just looked at him quizzically and gestured around the empty tent, neither confirming or denying. His father shrugged and probably assumed his son got rid of this bad influence before he’d arrived. 

But no, he didn’t want Niles to stay away. Subaki wanted to stand up to his father, to force him to hear everything he’d done in pursuit of perfection, and to say ‘enough’. Enough of the bullying. Enough of the pressure. Enough of the manipulations. He almost did it so many times on this visit. However each time he started to open his mouth, the doubts returned. He needed someone to quiet those nagging demons. Someone to hold him up while he shattered his family’s strangling bonds, Someone to lend him their strength to make it through it. He wanted his outlaw.

A hand settled on the table next to his glass, not quite touching but close enough he could feel its warmth. 

“Subaki, I’m not good at this thing, this... relationship thing. If you want a lewd remark, look no further. Sweet nothings? I have thousands. But this feels like I made a *huge* mistake and I don’t know how to fix it. Just tell me what you want. If you want me to go, I’ll never bother you again. If you let me stay, I’ll never leave your side, even if I have to stay hidden in the shadows to do it.”

The fiery knight looked side-eyed at the distraught outlaw, an amazed look on his face.  
“Earnestness? Apologies? Who are you, sir?”

Niles looked up hopefully. His knight sounded less angry perhaps?

Subaki slid his hand into the one waiting on the table.  
“We can’t go on like this, not talking to each other, sneaking around, pretending… it’s no good.”

Niles’ newly hopeful face fell at the words.  
“And that means?”

“Are you willing to stand with me in front of my family? To stand in front of everyone?”

“If you are, i’m more than willing. I’m even willing to kill your family if that’s what you want…. Metaphorically speaking! Don’t give me that look!”

At Subaki’s laugh, Niles’ face lit up in that sly smile the sky knight loved so well.  
“You are deeply deranged, my disturbed, dark demon.”

Niles groaned and kissed the back of Subaki’s hand, pulling him slightly towards him.  
“With that, I am more attracted to you now than ever! So, alliteral one, what can I do to make things right again? Think *long* and *hard* about it.”

Subaki groaned.  
“Oh, that was beneath even you. You’ll have to try better than that.”

Niles leaned in closer and whispered.  
“That’s not what I’d *like* beneath me, ethereal angel.”

“My, my… what is going on in that psychotic little head of yours?”

“I’d like to take you upstairs and strip you of all your perfection until you are gloriously exposed. Then I will make it my mission to scrub every trace of goodness from your perfect skin and leave you a burnished fire demon to reign over us all.”

Subaki’s breathing hitched and he threw some coins on the table.  
“If you insist, my perfect bad influence. Lead on.”


End file.
